1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for global data establishment for storage arrays controlled by a plurality of nodes.
2. Background
In certain computing environments, a plurality of computational devices may control a plurality of storage devices. The storage devices may comprise hard disk drives, solid state disks, optical disks, etc., and may be configured as a Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc.
In such computing environments, system metadata may be maintained in local storage, where in certain situations the system metadata may be needed to determine the configuration of the components of the computing environment. The system metadata may be referred to as global metadata. If the global metadata is corrupted, invalid or unavailable, then the components of the computing environment may have to be reconfigured, potentially resulting in data loss.